Love Is A Force You Can't Control
by Livoute-et-YunyLune
Summary: LLOC UA. Il existe deux maisons à Poudlard : Gryffondor et Serpentard. Cette histoire raconte la 7eme année de 2 d'entre eux. 2 adolescents brisés par la dure réalité de la vie, qui se sont trouvés pour se sauver l'un l'autre.


**Auteurs :** Livioute et Yuny-lune

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K Rowling, malgré nos lettres de supplication que nous lui avons envoyé, Livioute et moi-même ! Elle n'a même pas daigné répondre ! Non mais !

Cependant, certains personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs, tels que Chris MacCoy et Shanille Penvensy qui appartiennent à Livioute. Il y a pas mal de persos qui ont été inventés, car cette histoire a pour base une fiction créée sur le forum RPG Harry Potter de Livioute.

De plus, les caractères de quelques uns des personnages ont été beaucoup modifiés, comme celui de Luna. Dernière chose, cette histoire est en quelque sorte un monde parallèle, puisqu'il n'existe que deux maisons à Poudlard (Serpentard et Gryffondor), et Luna Lovegood a le même age que Harry...

Mais vous découvrirez tout cela en lisant cette fic

**Introduction :** Nous étions au mois d'Octobre, et cela faisait 1 mois que les cours à Poudlard, la célèbre école de magie, avaient commencés. Dans cette école, il y avait 2 maisons : Gryffondor, et Serpentard, ennemis depuis toujours. Cette histoire raconte la 7eme année de 2 d'entre eux, Luna Lovegood et Chris McCoy, élèves à Gryffondor, la maison des courageux. 2 adolescents brisés par la dure réalité de la vie, qui se sont trouvés pour se sauver l'un et l'autre. "Sois ma bouée de sauvetage et laisse moi être la tienne.."

**Les chapitres seront écrits à tour de rôle ! Ainsi, c'est moi, Yuny, qui ouvre le bal avec ce premier chapitre !**

**Note de Yuny : **Et voilà une nouvelle fic de commencée. Mais je tenais vraiment à l'écrire avec ma Liviounounette que z'aime, car elle me tient très à coeur. J'aime énomément cette histoire, elle est touchante et prenante, c'est pour cela que nous avons décidé de la réécrire en fanfic pour vous la faire partager ! Et puis, je suis ravie d'écrire avec ma Livioute, depuis le temps qu'on voulait le faire Bisouuuuus à toi mon petit arc en ciel ! J'espère que tu aimes ce chapitre !

**Nous espérons que vous apprécierez cette histoire et laisserez des reviews pour nous donner vos impressions ! Merci et... Bonne Lecture !!!**

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

Un couloir noir, inquiètant et sans fin. Des bruits, des murmures qui parviennent à son oreille, elle a peur, très peur, elle pleure, elle crie, mais personne ne l'entend, personne ne vient la chercher. Seule, elle est seule... Elle sent quelque chose qui fond sur elle à grande vitesse, qui l'écrase de sa masse et qui l'empêche de respirer. Elle hurle de terreur, gesticule, étouffe, et...

Luna Lovegood se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, haletante et tremblante, les joues ruisselantes de larmes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, en posant une main sur son coeur qui battait des records de vitesse. "Il n'y a rien..."

Elle était dans son dortoir, plongé dans l'obscurité, à Poudlard, et ses camarades dormaient toutes profondemment. "Non, il n'y a rien. Tout va bien."

Luna repoussa ses draps trempés de sueur et jeta un oeil à son réveil. 6h00... Il était tôt pour un lundi de vacances, mais elle ne pouvait plus dormir. Elle savait que si elle fermait les yeux, elle verrait à nouveau les images de son cauchemar. Ne plus y penser... Elle ne devait plus y penser.

Elle se leva doucement, les jambes tremblantes et entra dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. L'eau coulait avec délice sur son corps, la détendant entièrement. L'eau avait toujours eu un pouvoir calmant sur elle...

Elle ne sortit du bac de douche que 20 minutes plus tard, totalement reposée.

La Gryffondor s'habilla, et sortit de la salle commune pour prendre l'air frais du matin. Ses pas la menèrent au terrain de Quidditch sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, elle marchait, c'était tout. Mais elle ne savait pas qu'elle allait y faire la rencontre de sa vie...

Chris MacCoy enfourcha son balais, et s'envola, retrouvant avec plaisir les sentations du vent sur son visage angélique et ses cheveux blonds. Chris était beau, même magnifique, il n'y avait aucun doute là dessus, et ses yeux d'un vert profond réhaussaient son charme. Pourtant, il avait l'air triste, comme si on avait retiré une partie de son âme en lui. La partie de la joie, de l'innocence...

Il descendit en flèche pour aller chercher les balles de Quidditch, lorsqu'il apperçut une jeune fille blonde approcher, le nez en l'air, observant le ciel nuageux d'Octobre.

Il se posa à une petite distance d'elle, pourtant, elle ne semblait pas le voir. Chris sourit. Elle était jolie... Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus pensé ça d'une fille. Très longtemps.

Il l'observa marcher quelques instants avant de venir se placer devant elle. Elle sursauta un peu, surprise.

Ce garçon, elle l'avait déjà vu... Un Gryffondor de 7eme année, comme elle. Elle fut immédiatement frappée par la beauté singulière du jeune homme. Cheveux blonds, yeux verts à tomber, sourire magnifique, silhouette élancée, visage candide... En un mot, parfait !

"- Salut ! Lança Chris avec jovialité. Tu es à Gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ? Tu veux jouer un peu ?"

Il désigna les balles de Quidditch. Luna lui adressa un sourire géné.

"- Désolée, je ne sais pas jouer...Et c'est à peine si je tiens sur un balais. Expliqua t-elle. Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Chris MacCoy, et toi ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, il la prit par la main, et la saisit à la taille pour la porter sur son balais.

"- Je... Ah !!" S'écria Luna, prise par surprise.

Son coeur battait très fort, si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter au visage.

"- Je m'appelle Luna... Luna Lovegood. Réussi t-elle à articuler. Tu sais, j'ai... J'ai un peu le vertige.

- Ne regarde pas en bas, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Regarde en face de toi, ou regarde moi...Juste moi."

Chris décolla, en faisant un sourire rassurant à Luna. Celle-ci rougit vivement devant le sourire craquant de Chris, mais elle réalisa bien vite qu'elle était à 15 mètres au dessus du sol. Afollée, elle poussa un cri et s'aggripa fortement aux épaules du garçon.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage au Gryffondor pour comprendre la terreur de Luna. Il descendit et attérit.

"- Pas trop traumatisée, Miss ?

- Houffff... Non, ça va... Enfin... Un peu."

Luna posa sa main sur son coeur battant, puis adressa un sourire à Chris.

"- Merci pour le vol... Dit-elle. Je suis un peu peureuse dès qu'il s'agit de quitter la terre ferme. Ca me désole, moi qui rêverait de pouvoir jouer au Quidditch ! Mais c'était bien, la prochaine fois, je suis sure de ne plus avoir aussi peur. Merci, merci beaucoup.

- Je t'en prie, ma belle ! J'aime beaucoup ta coiffure, je te l'avais dit ?" Murmura Chris en lui adressant un sourire charmeur.

Luna rougit une seconde fois.

"- Mer... Merci. Moi aussi j'aime ta coiffure ! Et puis tes yeux aussi..."

Elle plaqua sa main sur la bouche en réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'avouer.

" Oh, non ! Je n'ai pas dit ça ? Je suis navrée, je dis souvent tout ce que je pense, et, si des fois c'est bien d'être franche, le plus souvent, ça me joue des tours..." Dit-elle.

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et les décoiffa un peu, complètement nerveuse. Une mèche vint se déposer juste devant ses yeux, et elle pouffa. La gène était parfaitement visible dans son rire. Elle se trouvait un peu ridicule devant ce garçon si parfait. Elle rougit, encore. Chris rit devant la gène de son interlocutrice. Il dégagea les cheveux de celle-ci avec ses doigts et lui sourit sincèrement.

"- Tes yeux sont beaucoup plus beaux que les miens, Luna..."

La jeune Lovegood baissa les yeux quelques instants avant de les planter dans le regard de Chris.

"- Tu es trop gentil. Dit-elle franchement. J'espère sincèrement que l'on s'entendra toujours aussi bien à l'avenir. Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir.

- Pourquoi ne nous entendrions pas, ma belle ?

- C'est vrai, je suis bête... Il n'y a pas de raison. Je dis n'importe quoi !"

Chris eut un sourire indulgent, puis posa ses yeux sur les épaules de Luna.

" Tu n'as pas froid, avec juste cette chemise sur le dos ?" Demanda t-il.

Luna sursauta. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué le froid, à vrai dire, elle n'avait plus pensé à rien d'autre qu'à leur conversation.

"- Tu as raison, je n'y avais pas prêté attention, mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas chaud. Répondit Luna, génée. Ah...Regarde, il commence à pleuvoir !"

Elle leva la tête vers les nuages, sentant avec délice les gouttes d'eau lui tomber sur le visage. La pluie... C'était si bon !

Chris observa Luna. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant. Il enleva sa veste et lui déposa sur les épaules. La jeune fille baissa son regard vers lui, surprise, mais ravie.

"- Merci, Chris. Mais toi, tu n'as pas froid ? Je ne voudrais pas que tu tombes malade à cause de moi.

- Non, et puis, si j'ai froid, j'irai chercher ma cape dans les vestiaires."

Convaincue, Luna referma les pans de la veste sur elle, et fut ennivrée par la douce odeur qu'elle dégageait. "Hum... Et en plus, il sent bon." Pensa t-elle en souriant aux anges. "Merci, Merlin..."

Chris regarda la Gryffondor. Qu'elle était belle ! Il n'y aurait pas eu un certain Serpentard... Drago Malefoy... Oui, mais Drago ne voulait pas de lui...

Luna sentit le regard de Chris sur elle. Elle frissona. Est-ce cela, tomber amoureuse ? C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait une chose pareille, et c'était merveilleux ! Le jeune homme, la voyant trembloter un peu, cru qu'elle avait encore froid, et il l'encercla doucement de ses bras.

"-Tu aimes la pluie ?" Questionna t-il.

Le coeur de Luna fit un bond gigantesque dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il la prit contre lui.

"- Oui... Murmura t-elle en s'appuyant contre l'épaule de Chris. Je l'adore... J'acceuille toujours la pluie comme un cadeau, une délivrance..."

Le Gryffondor sourit, prit son menton délicatement et la regarda dans les yeux.

"-Chaque goutte d'eau est une larme, et ces larmes je les laisserai échapper si je devais te perdre à jamais..." Récita t-il, sincèrement.

Tout se chamboulait dans sa tête. Il était certain d'être amoureux d'un autre, mais en même temps... Il était si bien avec Luna. Elle apportait dans son coeur une bouffée de chaleur, d'innocence, de réconfort. Comment interpréter cela ? Que lui arrivait t-il ? Il se sentait perdu. Complètement.

De son côté, Luna était terriblement touchée par les paroles de Chris. Elle lui serra la main.

"- Oh, Chris... Murmura t-elle, la voix brisée par l'émotion. C'est magnifique, vraiment. C'est la première fois qu'on me dit une chose pareille..."

Chris la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et baissa sa tête au niveau de son cou et sentit son parfum ennivrant, la douceur de sa peau. Luna ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle de Chris dans son cou. Elle frissonna une nouvelle fois, tout en plaçant ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme. Elle entendait son coeur battre en une mélodie rassurante, c'était si bon... Les émotions qui la submergeaient étaient indescriptibles ! De la chaleur et de la tendresse à l'état pur. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire à ses yeux, elle savait qu'elle pourrait rester contre lui pendant des heures. Elle en était certaine, elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de Chris MacCoy...

Chris releva la tête et sourit à Luna qui en avait fait autant. La pluie avait cessé et ils étaient trempés mais peu leur importait. Pour Chris il n'y avait plus que Luna et lui en ce monde, et sans trop savoir pourquoi il posa ses lèvres sur celles si douces de la jeune fille, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle répondit au baiser et il entrouvrit sa bouche, leurs langues s'entremélèrent, leurs salives se mélangèrent.

Les jambes de Luna se dérobèrent sous elle, et elle n'aurait pas manqué de s'écrouler si Chris ne la tenait pas. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, et si calines qu'elle pensa qu'elle pourrait se damner sans regret pour avoir le droit de les gouter encore.

Lorsque Chris mit fin au baiser, il regarda Luna dans les yeux. Il rougit légèrement et balbutia :

"- Je... Je suis désolé, j'ai pas pû m'en empêcher, un ange comme toi ne devrait pas être seule... Et quand c'est moi qui en tombe raide dingue je ne me contrôle plus...

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé, moi je ne regrette pas un instant ce baiser, c'était... Merveilleux ! Répliqua Luna. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi libre, Chris, jamais. Merci pour tout ça, merci de me faire découvrir ce sentiment qui m'était si inconnu jusqu'à lors... Je crois que... Non j'en suis sure ! Je suis..."

Mais sa voix se brisa. Elle n'avait jamais dit à quelqu'un qu'elle l'aimait, et les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Et si, lui, n'éprouvait rien pour elle ?

Chris lui fit un sourire encourageant et voyant qu'elle ne parlait toujours pas, il lui prit la main avant d'attendre la fin de sa phrase.

Luna sourit doucement. Chris lui avait redonné confiance en elle, se sentait la force de lui avouer, quoi qu'il lui en coute pour la suite...

- Je suis sure d'être... Amoureuse de toi, Chris. Vraiment certaine ! Et si tu ne partages pas mes sentiments, ce n'est pas grave je comprendrai que tu..."

Elle parlait vite et sans s'arrêter, elle était si mal à l'aise que sa tchatche habituelle avait pris le dessus...

"- Chuuuuut..." Chris posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

"- Et si tu m'écoutais un peu, hein ?"

Il rit un peu pour la détendre et l'emmena dans les vestiaires, question de se réchauffer un peu. Il s'assit sur un banc et attira Luna sur ses genoux.

"- Je ne sais pas avec certitude si je t'aime ou pas mais... Je sais que je suis bien avec toi, que j'aime te sentir près de moi, avec toi, avoir ton regard sur moi, avoir tes lèvres sur les miennes... En fait le seul problème que j'ai c'est que..."

Cette fois si Chris se bloqua un peu.

"- C'est que... Si je ne sais pas si je t'aime vraiment c'est parce que... On vient de se rencontrer, ya eu le coup de foudre mais avant ça... Disons que je suis... bi (il baisse les yeux), et que quelqu'un me hante... Mais il ne veut pas de moi et moi je t'ai toi..."

Les larmes commençaient à couler sur le visage de Luna. Chris les sécha et continua.

"- Ne crois pas que je t'embrasse pour embrasser une jolie fille... Tu me fais découvrir des choses que je ne connaissais pas, tu me déstabilises, tu es si parfaite, et je ne veux pas te perdre. Alors oui je pourrais dire que je t'aime mais... Pour l'instant je ne peux pas le dire, tout se passe si vite que j'ai du mal à contrôler les choses..."

Luna essuya un peu ses yeux puis adressa un sourire agageant, même s'il était teinté de tristesse.

"- Tu sais... Ca ne me gène pas que tu sois bi, non, pas du tout. Chris... Je peux attendre que tes fantomes intérieurs soient partis, si tu as besoin de temps, je comprends. Mais si tu aimes déjà quelqu'un, alors j'abandonne et lui cède la place. Je ne veux pas être un obstacle à ce bonheur que tu cherches, je vois dans tes yeux que tu as besoin d'un repère, un port d'attache, et si celui ci n'est pas en moi, je ne t'empêcherai pas de partir. J'n'ai pas envie que tu souffres par ma faute..."

Elle laissa filer quelques secondes avant de poursuivre.

"- Si un jour tu as besoin de moi, même si c'est en tant qu'amie, je serai toujours là. Mais si tu réalises que tu m'aimes, n'hésites pas à me le dire, d'accord ? Moi je t'attendrai tout le temps qu'il faudra."

Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue et se leva de ses genoux pour commencer à partir. Ses larmes se remirent à couler, mais elle ne retournerait pas, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas faire de mal à celui qu'elle aimait. Elle ne l'empêcherait pas d'être heureux.

Chris, perplexe, lui attrapa le poignet.

"Si tu me laisses je serais malheureux Lun'. L'obstacle entre lui et moi s'est créé il y a longtemps, il est à Serpentard et en plus ne sait pas s'il est bi ou pas... Non, moi je veux l'oublier, il me fait mal et pour que j'aille bien il faut que tu sois là princesse... Je t'empêcherais de partir loin de moi."

Son regard s'était fait suppliant et désespéré. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle parte. Il ne voulait pas la perdre déjà...

La gorge de Luna se noua, ses lèvres tremblèrent. Elle regarda Chris un instant avant de s'écrouler en sanglots contre lui, serrant ses mains dans les siennes.

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne hoquète quelques mots.

"- Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi. Murmura t-elle dans le cou de Chris. Et je ne veux pas partir loin de toi..."

A ces mots, le corps de Chris se réchauffa d'un coup. Il voulait hurler de joie, il voulait être avec Luna, il voulait l'aimer plus qu'elle ne l'aimait ! Son coeur qui s'était brisé venait de se reconstruire... Il était tout simplement heureux.

"J'apprendrais à t'aimer ma Lun'."

Ces simples mots résonnèrent comme une promesse. Oui, il savait qu'il allait l'aimer plus que tout au monde... Sa petite Lun', elle penserait ses blessures, et il ferait en sorte de faire de même avec les siennes...

_To be continued..._

-----------------------------------------------------

**N'oubliez pas les Reviews ! A bientôt pour le second chapitre **

**Bisous ! Yuny-lune et Livioute.**

**Livioute dit : Génial, bien que ce soit rapide j'adore ! Svp, rewiiiiiessss :D Elle mérite, elle écrit super bien :top :**


End file.
